


Cold Front

by donttellmedic



Series: A Collection of Sniper and Spy's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Common Cold, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttellmedic/pseuds/donttellmedic
Summary: The team moves bases, and Spy gets the cold.  Sniper makes him feel better.





	Cold Front

Like so many of the team’s bases around the world, Coldfront was harsh and unforgiving. Spy’s team was moving bases by train, and he watched as they sped past lush grasslands to dense taiga forests, and the rough mountains that lay beyond. Sitting across from him in the compartment car was the Sniper, who sat with his arms crossed and slouch hat pulled over his eyes, presumably asleep. Spy often wondered how he could sleep so comfortably just about anywhere. It probably stemmed from him sleeping in that campervan of his most nights.

When the train slowed to a stop, the mercs opened the cargo cars and began carrying their luggage into their new base. It was a team effort to move all their belongings -- most of which were various tools and gadgets for the Medic and Engineer and their workshops -- to save time and energy. 

It was so bitterly cold out, Spy could feel it nipping at the tips of his ears and nose as soon as he stepped off the train. A thick layer of snow blanketed the ground for miles; the only surfaces visible were the poles along the railroad and the hazy silhouette of the base in the distance. By the time the last box was hauled inside, his bones ached with the cold. He and the rest of the team were equally exhausted and hungry. The men huddled around the gas stove as Heavy cooked dinner in an attempt to fight the chill. It worked for the time being, and Spy fell into a restless sleep, shivering and shaking. 

By morning warmth seeped in through the ventilators and the mercs could begin unpacking into their designated rooms. Fortunately; a ceasefire had been put in place so both teams could effectively move in -- thank god -- giving Spy a bit of time to relax. At breakfast the Engineer announced that the showers and plumbing systems would be up and running by noon.  
Spy sneezed. It was sudden and violent and disgusting, and before Spy could question it or grimace he sneezed again. Now he was congested and agitated, because he didn’t plan on spending the ceasefire with a cold. He wanted alone time with the Sniper, something he couldn’t get enough of in the midst of moving.

They had a sort of... Partnership. 

Over the years of working together, Spy found himself spending more and more time with the bushman. Hours spent together on missions, travelling from base to base, spending whole nights just talking and bonding and growing closer and closer. But before realizing how profound their closeness had become it was too late -- because one night they’d both had a little too much to drink and the Sniper clumsily slotted their lips together in a way that felt a bit too right, and they touched and kissed and even though he knew better than to indulge in such things, Spy let himself get carried away in the heat of it all. The next morning was met with apologies and embarrassment, but neither regretted it, and soon countless nights followed without that liquid courage.

To call the Sniper his lover was a bit of a stretch. At least... not yet. Spy looked forward to being with Sniper again. Recently, with the moving, their visits hadn’t been as often as he would have liked. 

Dragging him out of his thoughts, Scout snorted before downing the rest of his soda. Then he was spluttering, coughing and sneezing, droplets of soda spraying across the table. Spy shifted his chair back.. The others snickered and returned to their breakfast of half-cold oatmeal.

“Catch a cold, mate?” The Sniper beside him mumbled. Spy hummed in confirmation and sipped his tea.

-

Later, Spy lay in his bed with his mask off, letting his hair dry. Once the showers were open Spy was the first to use them, hoping the hot water would relieve him. But he was still congested and his throat was beginning to feel raw. The ache in his bones hadn’t quite left, either, but Medic had told him it was just a cold. Surprisingly, Heavy had caught it too, and (not so surprisingly) so had the Scout. The Doctor promised he would provide medicine for them soon enough. For now, all Spy could do was toss and turn in his bed in nothing but an undershirt and compression shorts blankets half on and half off because he was somehow too hot and too cold.

Then there was an all-familiar knock at his door, and in waltzed the Sniper with a bottle of water and a box of tissues. Spy regarded him with a small smile but before he could say anything, Sniper spoke.

“You weren’t looking so hot at breakfast, so I figured you needed these,” he said, setting the tissues and water on Spy’s bedside table. “You don’t mind, do ya?”

Spy shook his head. “I have no reason to deny your concerns. Thank you.”

“No problem. Y’alright like this?” Sniper asked and sat himself on the side of the bed.

“Oui. Now leave, you do not want a cold,” Spy huffed, waving an ungloved hand dismissively at him.

Sniper shook his head, scooting closer to Spy. “I won’t catch a cold, darl,” he started, gliding a palm over his kneecap. “I wanna make you feel better.”

“Mundy-” Spy started, but Sniper squeezed his knee.

“Don’t be stubborn, or I’ll have to tie you up,” he purred with a wink.

“Oh?” Spy quirked a brow. “Then indulge me.”

Sniper chuckled, climbing on top of the frenchman to quickly peck him on the lips before mumbling “be right back” and rushing out the door to his own room. In the meantime Spy pulled his undershirt off to neatly fold it on the bedside table and pushed his blankets aside. When Sniper was back, he had a scarf draped around his neck with a goofy grin. 

 

“The only rope I actually had would chafe up your wrists, so I thought this would feel better,” he said, swinging a leg over Spy to straddle his hips. 

The man under him hummed appreciatively, leaning up just a little to meet Sniper’s lips in a kiss. His eyes fluttered closed and let Sniper take control to bind his wrists to the bar above his bed in a tight knot. Then Sniper’s hands were on him -- down his forearms, tracing his jawline and cupping his cheek. 

They kissed deeper, harder. Spy could taste the coffee and chapstick on his lips and he inhaled the remnants of aftershave on his skin, melting further underneath the bushman. But the urge to return those touches and caresses was restrained by the scarf, and all he could do was clench his hands and roll his hips up and against the Australian. A grunt was stifled by his lips, and Sniper leaned closer, rocking his hips again and biting Spy’s lip before nipping at his jaw bone. He trailed his tongue down his throat, inhaling against Spy’s skin and closing his mouth on the tendons just above his clavicle. 

Spy let his eyes flutter shut, the world around him easing away and leaving just the two of them in his bed. 

Arousal pooled in his stomach, feeling the heat in Sniper’s pants grow. He pulled away from Spy for a moment to pull his shirt up and off, diving back in for one last kiss before asking him if he “wanted to try something new”.

Being tied up was already something new -- their relationship had been fairly vanilla so far. Sniper tended to be shy and reserved until he was fully comfortable and Spy understood that. 

He nodded with a mumbled “yes,” watching Sniper dig around in his pocket and fish out a blue silicone cock ring. The sight of it sent another rush of arousal to his abdomen, even more so when his compression shorts were slipped off and the Australian situated himself between his thighs. His member gave an excited twitch, earning a smile from Sniper. He then leaned close enough that Spy could feel his hot breath on the head of his cock.

“Let me know if it’s too much, Spook,” he said, his voice vibrating through Spy’s prick and buzzing up his spine. All he could do was groan and lock eyes with Sniper, who licked his lips and pressed the flat of his tongue just under his cockhead, lazily flicking over his weeping slit. He slid back and forth a few times, enough to make Spy shakily sigh in bliss. 

Head fallen against the pillow, he heard the click of a bottle opening and a slick wetness slathered on and down his shaft. The ring soon followed, the Sniper sliding it down with a delicate slowness that made his toes clench.

When the ring was snugly situated around his base and balls, Sniper nudged his thighs further apart and he heard the click of the bottle again. 

Sniper paused again, stroking Spy’s inner thigh consolingly. “You sure this is okay?” he whispered. Spy made an “mm” sound and moved his hips slightly for emphasization. 

Then that same wetness was slathered in between his cheeks, and pulled apart to expose his hole. Spy pulled his head up, causing Sniper to pause.

“Y’alright?” he asked, and Spy could only smile and nod. 

Hands were placed under his calves to push his legs apart again, and Sniper kissed along perineum and down to his hole, nipping at the soft skin around it. Spy inhaled shakily, feeling Sniper’s tongue slowly trace around the ring of muscle. The Australian’s hands were feeling and grabbing at his ass all the while, kneading the pale skin with a sort of appreciation. Then his thumbs pulled his hole apart slightly, and he pressed his tongue inside.

Sniper’s tongue was naturally slick and wet and hot, able to twist and bend in a way his fingers or cock never could. The feeling sent shivers throughout his body, heightened by the ring on his cock. It was absolutely delightful, and he wondered if this was all Sniper planned to get him off.

That thought soon ceased, because two digits were pressed into him, stretching his hole a bit before going deeper. Reaching the second knuckle, he pressed inward to find Spy’s prostate. A prickling sensation rose from deep inside him, little grunts and moans escaping his lips as Sniper worked him open. Soon he was undone; his face hot and his pants ragged, hips shaking as they arched up into Sniper’s fingers, cock dripping with precum. Wanting, needing more. 

Sniper paused and sat up, admiring the mess he made of Spy. 

“You look amazing like this, luv. Should see the look on your face,” he murmured, fishing out his own prick with a shaky sigh. 

Then he pulled out one last device -- a small box with a dial and a string attaching it to an equally small bullet. Oh. Spy had to take a deep breath to contain himself. Clenching and unclenching his fists to try and calm the fluttering in his stomach.

Flicking the bottle open one last time, Sniper coated his fingers in the slick substance and lubed up Spy’s hole. It wasn’t long before he pushed the bullet inside, angling it deep with a finger to make sure it was nestled comfortably against Spy’s prostate.

Sitting up again, Sniper gave his cock a few languid strokes, looking to Spy for approval before moving any further. Still, Spy nodded and whimpered a soft “oui,” and Sniper turned the dial.

It whirred to life inside him, softly buzzing as a radiating warmth coupled with a pressurized pleasure hummed in his groin. Spy gasped, wanting to hold onto something, needing to hold something. His back arched in bliss, his head falling back into the pillow when Sniper’s mouth was back on his cock.

The minutes that passed seemed to stretch forever as the Sniper continued to stroke and tease the head of his prick with just his tongue. One hand kneaded and felt the inside of his thigh while the other vigorously flew over his own member. Spy’s fingers and palms began to ache from the constant clenching and scratching. He struggled to control his hips, much like his voice. What he couldn’t restrain came out as strained ohs and mmms when he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 

Over time the pressure inside him grew, and once he was reaching his peak, he shuddered, trying to choke out a sort of warning, because he was going to cum, he was going to... 

A wave crashed into his groin, unable to control the snapping and bucking of his hips into Sniper’s mouth. All he could do was moan and gasp as another wave came. His orgasm transcended his cock, it exploded from deep within and spilled through his body, leaving him almost catatonic. Liquid heat shot up and out of his cock and into the warmth of Sniper’s mouth. Spy could feel the bastard’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, sliding his tongue under the head of his cock as Spy continued to twitch and shudder.

The Sniper groaned as his hand quickened around his own cock, and poured his own seed into his hand. 

Still panting hard, Sniper was quick to turn the dial on the vibrator off, gently pulling out the bullet and slipping off the ring with shaking fingers.

Sniper slid from under him to untie the scarf around his wrists and Spy let them fall on the sides of his head. He was blissfully exhausted and quivering, even more so when Sniper clambered up next to him. Still hot and sweaty, he enjoyed the afterglow as he slipped peacefully into sleep.

-

Spy woke to his alarm’s radio going off, bidding it’s listeners a good morning and announcing the weather for that day. The space beside him was empty, still warm. Sniper had woken before him, like he always had, and began his morning routine.

He still had a cold, unfortunately. But after he showered to clean himself from last night’s escapade, Medic popped up to give him the medicine like he promised. He told Spy that had extra if he needed, because he had mysteriously developed the sniffles overnight.

Spy saw the sharpshooter again at breakfast, hiding his face through his sunglasses and hat as usual, buried in a magazine. When he sneezed and sniffled, Spy couldn’t restrain his laughter. 

Stupid bushman.

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't have been as great as it is without the help of my beta noisykid, seriously, this man is a saint. Check him out here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisykid  
> 


End file.
